At present, VR (Virtual Reality) apparatuses become more and more widely used. A VR apparatus is integrated with multiple techniques including computer graphics, simulation, multimedia, artificial intelligence, computer networks, parallel processing, multiple sensors, and the like. The VR apparatus may simulate sensory functions including vision, hearing, touching, and the like. In this way, a user may immerse into virtual environment generated by a computer, and further interact with it using natural ways such as languages, gestures and the like, and thus humanized multidimensional information space may be created.
For the VR apparatus of the prior art, such as a VR helmet, hands of the user need to be placed on the VR helmet all the time to operate the game when the user is playing game via the VR helmet. In this way, the hands of the user may be very tired after a game is finished, and thus the user experience is poor.